Pokemon: The Saga of Dolan
by Warkiln
Summary: Before the story of Red and Ash, there were the days where you had to be 15 in order to leave the house and go on your Pokemon Journey. Enter Dolan, your average teenager ready to embark on his journey, leaving behind his mother. His journey begins, where he will meet companions, rivals, and everyone in between. Welcome to the World of Pokemon! OCxFlannery
1. The Saga of Dolan

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Its my dream!

"Since the Beginning, Humans and Pokemon alike have searched for it's meaning. Many strange and wonderous legends have emerged from the pursuit of it's mysteries. But none as stranger than this tale of the most powerful Pokemon of all. Welcome to the Wonderful world of Pokemon!"

"FARFETCHD! FAR! BAQUACK! FAR!"... "CRUNCH" "ZPPT"

Ugh. 5 more minutes.

"Dolan, your going to be late!"

Huh? Late for what? I'm done with school. Finally 15, I can go my own way now into the world. Supposed to meet this old grumpy professor and get my poke... IT'S THAT DAY! This is the day I get my first Pokemon! Jumping out of bed, I quickly throw on my white T-Shirt and my faded jeans, and grab my leather jacket and hat from my desk and run downstairs. There my mom is waiting with breakfast, obviously amused at my race and panic.

"Don't worry. I set your alarm clock 15 minutes early so you wouldn't be late. Now don't talk, for there's things I must tell you before you go on your journey."

"YAOWWW!"

"Watch out, the foods hot."

Thanks for telling me that NOW.

"Now, you're fifteen and I have no right to keep you here. That's when every young teen goes to find their place in the world. But you are part of our family, and must present yourself respectably. Be polite to strangers, and treat your Pokemon well. My Vaporeon has been with me for years and is almost a daughter to me. If you treat them and raise them right, they will become your life long friends too. Hmm... what else? AH! Yes, are you in need of any money? You will need it to wager battles with other trainers."

"I..."

"But of course you will need money, Haha, if you were anything like your father your always in need of money. Losing battles left and right. I'll put it in your pack. Now don't follow after him, ok? Be a good trainer. Don't give up. And don't come home very often, you must forge your own path."

"But... but..."

"No buts. Now you better go before I break into tears. And you don't want to see that. Your pack, and your keys are on the wall, and I stuck a nice handbook filled with lots of interesting things in it. The Professor's lab is located in the middle of the forest, just follow Indigo Road and you'll find his laboratory. And no, he won't bite."

I grab my pack from the wall, throw it onto my back, cripple a little under it's weight, and then grab the keys. I head outside and the sun is shining on my back. A perfect day to begin my adventure. Carefully, I store my hat in my pack and grab my keys. I open the garage and pull out my motorcycle. Used to just sit in there, collecting rust and dust but with some elbow grease on my part it took on a whole nother life. I grab the helmet from the wall. A nice helmet, with shaded lens and a tribal design on the back. Looked like some magical creature. I put it on and adjust the straps. Then I put the key in and start the engine. It roars to life, filling the garage with the sound. I roll it out and kick the stand. My mom is standing outside on the porch, watching me. I realise that i truly will be leaving this place. I quickly run up and hug her.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to do all those things. And don't worry, ok? I'll be fine."

She smiled weakly and said,

"I'm sure you will."

I release her slowly and walk away and climb on to the humming bike, I clutch the throttle, and quickly I'm speeding away from the house. I look into my mirror, and see my mom waving to me as I disapear down the road, I put a hand up, until I see the house no more.

Quickly, I begin to notice the road changing as I turn onto Indigo Road. All dirt. Just my luck. I slow down and ride through the forest, noticing the Bellsprout and Oddish as I pass by and the Pidgey and Metapod in the trees. Finally I come to a white building, kind of worn down. I slowly roll up and park next to a Jeep with jungle camo on it. I turn the engine off and hop off. I won't need my keys. Putting the helmet on the seat, I grab my hat and put it on. Then I stride over to the door and ring the door bell.

"Now don't you worry, I'll be with you in a second!"

I wait nervously outside.

CREEEEEEK.

A man with bleach blonde hair steps out. In his 40's, he was muscular man with a big labcoat on.

"Yes Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Dolan, sir. I'm looking for Professor Oak. I've come for my Pokemon."

"Ahh! Yes! I was wondering when you would arrive. Right this way, now tell me, how have you been, Dolan? Unfortunately Professor Oak is out vacationing on the Orange Islands. I'm his aid, Professor Higan. I work with him. So you've come for your first Pokemon. Well, you came to the right place. I have three with just the right temperament that would be perfect. Right this way."

I follow him until I reached a bubble that looked like a jungle on the inside. He enters. Slowly, I open the door and then go in. Wow! The forest which I saw before is now teeming with Pokemon.

"Prof... Professor, what are all these Pokemon doing here?"

"Oh, these are all the Pokemon Professor Oak have caught over the years. I also study them to further my research."

Wow. There were many Pokemon here. Mankey, Caterpie, Spearow, there were so many that even I didn't even know all of them. I had done alot of research too. The Professor led me to a far corner of the Jungle where three Pokemon were playing together.

"Professor, is that a Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur?"

"Why, Yes! You will get to choose one of these as your partner."

"Wa... WHAT? But you hardly ever find these in the wild!"

"Yes, I know. This is the last of them that I have bred from the Professors precious Pokemon. You are a lucky man. Now, go ahead and choose one. You may go interact with them if you want."

Not believing it for a second, I go over to where the Pokemon are playing.

"Hey, little guys. Wanna play?"

As I approach, they scurry into the bushes. Why are they afraid of me? Maybe they don't like me. Great. Now how am I supposed to get a Pokemon. I sit on the ground and stare at the forest for a while until I feel something tap my boot. The Bulbasaur had come out of the bushes and was hesitantly feeling me with her vines. I pretend not to notice so as not to disturb her. Then she starts poking me like a doctor does, hitting my knee and then my arm. Then, when I guess she feels satisfied, she comes over and lays down in my lap and falls asleep. I am astonished. Who knew this shy Pokemon would come up to someone like me? As I sit there, stuck I might add, petting her, the Professor slowly comes over.

"Congratulations are in order, I think. Not many trainers get a Pokemon to trust them so on their first day. Hmm, well anyway, lets see if we can move her without disturbing her sleep."

Slowly I get up, removing Bulbasaur from my lap, careful not to disturb her, and follow the professor out of the Lab.

"Now that you have your Pokemon, I have other things to give you on your journey. You have no problem with taking the Bulbasaur, do you?"

"No sir, I like her."

"Good, now lets get those items."

I follow him into another big room stocked with many supplies. Potions, Pokeballs, and some other items that even I didn't know. I go up to one of them. It says "Protein" on the tag in front.

"Ah, I see you've found the Nutrients. These nutrients help increase your Pokemon's power. However, they are very expensive, and hard to find. I'll give you that one. Now lets go get Bulbasaur's poke-ball."

"Actually sir, I was thinking maybe I could get a Calcium instead? Bulbasaur is more of a special attacker than a physical one."

"Well, I've seen who's done their research. Yes of course. Go ahead."

Quickly I put the protein back and grab a calcium from the wall. I throw it into the small pocket in my pack where I decide to keep the small items I find on my journey. Then I follow the professor out.

Professor Higan led me out for a small room next to the glass bubble. Inside the room on a pokeball rack were three pokeballs, different from regular pokeballs because there were three different colors. A red and white one, like the normal pokeballs except for a darker shade, a blue and white pokeball, and a green and white pokeball.

"The green and white one is Bulbasaur's. You can go and grab it."

I slowly walk over to the rack and grab the pokeball. It was smaller than i had originally thought. Fit snugly in my hand, like a baseball.

"Now lets, go grab your Bulbasaur."

We head back into the glass bubble and bulbasaur lopes over to me. I pick her up and we walk out of the laboratory. As we walk out I notice the bulb on her back and the little vine buds poking out.

"I think I'm gonna name you Flora. My mom would love you, Flora."

She seems to enjoy the name 'cause she perks up a bit when i say it.

"What a nice name for a female Bulbasaur."

She gets really excited at something, so I let her go and explore the outside of the lab.

"Now, where are you headed Dolan? The nearest town is Viridian City."

"I'm thinking of going into the forest and catching some pokemon. Then I can get there pretty fast with my motor-"

VROOOOM! VROOMOOMOMOM!

CRASH!

"Flora!"

Flora had decided to look at my bike, and managed to turn it on. My bike was now halfway into a tree. That was my dad's precious bike too! I turn to yell at Flora, but she's inside the bush next to the lab, looking scared out of her wits. It must have scared her when it turned on. I go over and pet her gently until she relaxes.

"Well, it looks like you won't be needing your bike."

"Ya, I guess your right. Would you mind sending the parts back to my mom? It's my Dad's old bike, and precious to me."

"Yes, of course. Now it's about mid morning. You better be on your way if you want to make it to Viridian City by nightfall."

"Ok. Bye Professor Higan! I'll call you when I get to Viridian City."

I start to walk into the forest with my Flora in my hands and as I prepare to delve into the forest, I hear a faint "Good Luck!"

I look back and wave one last time, and then stride into the forest, where adventure was waiting for me.

**Ok Everyone Please Review! Thank You!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Its my Dream!

The first thing I noticed as I walk through the forest is how lush it is. The ground in the area is very fertile and is a natural grower of plants and fruit, which also means many Pokemon. Flora decided the best way to see her new surrounding was on top of my head. So soon I was walking through the forest with a giant bulb on my head. Luckily no one saw us. The forest was so beautiful. It was like it had not been touched for a long time. I saw a flock of Pidgey flutter when I came too close. I also saw a family of Rattata soaking in the sunlight on a stump . Wish I had my camera! Slowly we make our way through the forest.

"Flora, do you see anything up there?"

"Bulba, Bulba, BulBA, BULBA!"

She had pointed to the west, so I started walking that way. I keep walking until I come upon a clearing and in the middle of the clearing is a Weedle eating a rare flower, the Vermilion Flower, it's favorite food.

"Nice Job Flora! Its a Weedle! Lets see if we can catch it."

Flora jumps off my head and seems to change personalities instantly. She becomes more confident and determined. Good. Now lets see what moves a Bulbasaur starts out with. I open the new handbook I saw my mom put in my pack and turn to the page with Bulbasaur on it. Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild. So the bulb will grow bigger on Flora. Interesting. I scan through the page until I find the list of moves. After a Bulbasaur has hatched, the only move it will know is Tackle. Then after it grows a bit, it will quickly learn Growl. So, Bulbasaur probably knows Tackle and maybe Growl. Might as well go for the first strike.

" Flora, Tackle!"

Flora jumps into motion as it quickly lopes towards the Weedle. The Weedle doesn't seem to notice until the last moment and goes flying into a trunk.

"Nice Job, Flora! Lets try a pokeball!"

I quickly grab a pokeball from my pack and throw it at the weedle, just as one of my classes had taught me. The Weedle is caught in a flash or red light and is sucked into the pokeball. It wiggles once, and then the Weedle pops out.

Darn. Flora's tackle must not have been strong enough. I should go for another one. Flora seems to be wait-

"Flora! Quickly, Dodge!"

Weedle had sprung himself off of the tree and was coming in with a quick Poison Sting. Flora scrambles to get out of the way, and barely dodges the sharp white stinger on Weedle's head.

"Flora, one more Tackle!"

Flora again goes in for the Tackle, but Weedle scurries halfway up a tree. Flora instead hits her head against the tree.

"Flora! Are you okay?"

I run over to where she hit the tree, and now she is downright angry! I didn't expect that from the scared little Bulbasaur a little while ago. Flora runs at the tree that Weedle is in and uses a Tackle on it! The Weedle loses balance and falls off. Then Flora again tackles it into a tree.

"This time for sure! Go pokeball!"

The pokeball flies at just the right angle, and I manage to capture Weedle with the red light. The pokeball starts to wiggle, and eventually the little red and white indicator dulls. Wait, WHAT? I JUST CAPTURED MY FIRST POKEMON! WOOHOO!

"Nice Job Flora! We just got a new friend!"

I run over to where the pokeball is sitting and pick it up. A warm fuzzy feeling grows inside as I stare at the pokeball with our new pal inside. Flora comes over and sniffs the pokeball, then snorts and walks over to the sun and sits in the sun. Well, we know what her opinion is of our new friend. Great, more drama. When I thought I had enough in high school, now I have to deal with it in my OWN Pokemon. I debate what to nickname my newly caught Weedle, and decide that Killer is the most appropriate.

As I walk through the forest, I notice all the Pokemon sounds around me. It reminds me that the forest is alive. I come to the edge of a part of the forest where a flock of pidgey were grazing. Another Pokemon I can catch! I'll use my Weedle on it. Even with the type disadvantage, the Pokemon are weak enough it shouldn't make a difference.

"Go Killer!"

I throw the pokeball close to the flock of pidgey where they all fly off except for one, whose eating seed off of the ground. Weedle bursts out of his pokeball in a flash of red.

"Killer, Poison Sting!"

Weedle springs himself at Pidgey, but Pidgey quickly dodges by flying into the air. It uses Gust, and blows Weedle right into my face. A stinger in my cheek did not feel good. It faints from that gusty attack. Then the Pidgey just fly's off. Damn it!

"Tee hee! Your pretty weak aren't you?"

Surprised, I turn around to see a girl sitting in the trees, watching me.

"You took forever to catch a little Weedle. I've been watching you for a while. And then you can't even catch a Pidgey? Pathetic. Your a lousy Trainer. And you Pokemon are no exception."

How dare she accuse my Pokemon of being weak. I mean, I just started, what did she expect?

"Hey, my Pokemon aren't weak! I'll show you how powerful they are!" I throw out Flora's pokeball and she pops out.

"Oh? So you want a Pokemon battle? Ok, Go Charmander!" A fiery red Charmander pops out of her pokeball.

O crap. Why did it have to be the exact opposite of my type? O course it would be.

"This will be a one vs. one battle. Your Bulbasaur versus my Charmander. Got it?"

I nod.

"Good. Since we have no judge, I'll let you have the first move."

Ok so she will let me have the first move. Hmm...

"Flora, Growl now!"

Flora lets out a low growl that seems to disturb Charmander, but it seems to shake it off.

"Charmander, go for a Scratch!"

The Charmander rushes on its stubby legs right at Flora.

"Flora, Dodge it!"

"Not going to happen!"

Flora dodges to the left, but Charmander is too fast. It catches Flora in the foot and she goes sprawling into the grass. She gets up but is limping on her leg. Not good. Charmander comes at Flora again, but this time i'm prepared. When Charmander gets close...

"Flora, Hit Charmander straight on with a Tackle!"

Flora prepares as Charmander comes at her, and she rushes straight at Charmander with a tackle. The impact flings them away from each other. Flora goes down hard, and Charmander just brushes off the attack like it was nothing! I rush over to her where she's struggling to get up.

"I give! I don't want my Flora badly hurt."

"So I see the weak trainer is also a wimp!"

Flora doesn't like that. She gets up slowly and moves in front of me.

"You want to keep battling? You sure?"

Flora nods in assurance.

"Ok, here goes! Flora, one more Tackle!"

Flora rushes at Charmander.

"Charmander, Dodge it!"

Charmander barely dodges Flora's tackle. This battle isn't going well for me. I notice the surrounding trees. Perhaps I can use them to my advantage!

"Flora, get up the tree!"

Flora quickly turns to the nearest tree. She swings up using her vines to propel her into the tree until she reaches a sturdy branch. Charmander watches intently, focusing to see what Flora is doing,

"Now Flora, use Tackle!"

Flora throws herself from the big branch and jumps right at Charmander, who is still watching her intently.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. Charmander, dodge it and use Scratch!"

Charmander runs toward the tree that Flora came from, stops and jumps. As Charmander comes at her, Flora loses speed and starts too fall instead of fly. Flora is helpless to Charmander's attack and gets scratched in midair. She goes flying from the force and slams into the tree. Hard. Hard enough to leave a dent in the wood.

"Flora, are you alright?"

I run over to wear Flora is laying, with Charmander looming over her. I run past Charmander and pick up Flora.

"Bulba... bulba..."

Flora fainted in my arms.

"It's alright, you did fantastic. Take a rest while I find a pokemon center, ok?"

I pull out her pokeball and in a flash of red light, she's in the pokeball.

"Hehehe, I told you I was strong. The nearest Pokemon Center is Viridian City. You better head there."

Thinking of what lies before me, half the forest in darkness that i had not noticed, despair sets in. I had planned to spend days here, and ended spending hours! The bike would have been nice right about now. I see a red flash in the background behind me.

"Well, Trainer, I've spent enough of my precious time on you. Viridian City is that way. Bye Loser!" She runs towards the tree line and disappears.

"Hey, I never got your name!"

Laughter follows. "Leila. My name is Leila." Her voice fades... as if the darkness had swallowed it up.

(Sigh) Well now I have to figure out how get the hell out of these woods. Might as well head in the direction where she pointed.

Starting off where she told me to, I trudge through the forest, tripping on branches and vines in the dark. Hmm, I wonder if there's a flashlight in my backpack. I set down my pack near a tree and rummage through it. Sure enough, there's a flashlight in the bottom with some duct tape and a message. I figured you'd end up in a cave or forest in the middle of the night with your carelessness. Plan better next time! I chuckle silently at the message. Then i turn the flashlight on, and the world brightens. Walking in one direction, sure enough, Of course I end up in the creepy forest, lost. Better just keep walking until I find something man-made. I wonder around for what seems like hours, climbing up hills and back down. Stumbled across a few Pokemon nests. Pokemon are not happy campers when awoken!

Frustrated, I sit down in front of a giant tree, split down the middle by what appeared to be a lightning str... BOOM! Jumping at the sound, as if there were a lightning strike behind me! I get up as quick as I can and run around the giant tree. On the ground below me is a giant pile of burnt grass, as if lightning hit. But i didn't hear any other lightning. As I look around, I see the shadow of a Pokemon in the darkness. It must have caused this burn! As I run up to see what kind of Pokemon it is, it speeds away, seeming to fly on its feet with its speed. I quickly run after it. A mysterious Pokemon! I want to know what it is! As I run through the forest, i start to lose track of it before I catch it again, standing on a tall hill before me. The shadow of a figure looks my way, then runs off again before i can even yell anything. Not that I could if I want. I'm so out of breathe and tore up. I keep following, over a stream and down a valley, and before i know it, the forest ends. In the distance I see lights. Viridian City! Looking around for the mysterious Pokemon, it was nowhere to be found. Darn! Maybe the Aide will have some info on it. I hitch a ride on the road from an old farmer headed to the city. He drops me off at the Pokemon Center, and as the electrical doors slide open. All's quiet when I walk in, except for Nurse Joy sitting at her desk. Oh, the joys of Pokemon Centers. I walk up to the desk and hit the bell.

"Hi, what can I help you with? O dear you look positively scratched up!"

"Yeah I got lost in the forest. Can you heal my Pokemon?"

"Yes, of course. They will be fully healed in the morning. There's an open room if you want it, fully equipped with everything to clean up in. Room 12."

"I think I'll do that. Thank You!" I start to walk to the stairs.

"No Problem. Mind if I ask, how did you end up getting out?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"I suppose not. I also need your name! How am I supposed to give you your Pokemon back?"

"Oops sorry about that. Dolan. My names Dolan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dolan."

"Night!"

I walk up the stairs into a long hallway with numbers on the doors. Room 12's at the end. I open the door and I set my stuff down, and decide that the bed looks too comfortable. I don't even feel the pillow on my cheek as I fall asleep.


	3. I meet a Frenemy!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Its my Dream!

Bright! Even with my eyes closed, the sun pierces through and I wince. Slowly, I through off my blanket. I wonder where my farfetch'd clock is? My mom's going to be wondering where I am. I sit up and open my eyes. Where the hell am I? Thats right! I started my pokemon journey yesterday. I look down and find that i am still in my clothes from yesterday. I feel a yawn coming on and close my eyes to relish in my stretches.

"Well hello there!"

My eyes shoot open, and five feet away from me is a face. He looked about my age.

"Whoo-AH!"

The shear suprise made me fall out of the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"The question is, what are you doing in MY room? I wake up to find a stranger in the bunk below me."

"Nurse Joy told me this room was open so i just came in and fell asleep."

"Well which room did she say was open?"

"She said Room 12 was open."

"Well theres your problem this is Room 2!"

Oh God. Is he right? I run out to the hallway and sure enough, Room 2. Now i'm really embarrassed. I slowly walk back in.

"S-Sorry about that. My names Dolan. I'll leave in a second."

"Its not a big deal. The names Cory. I just didn"t expect to see someone else here this morning. Almost fell out of bed myself. Haha did you just get out of the shell?"

"Shell? Oh you mean house? Yeah i just started my journey."

"That's neat. I started my journ-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from downstairs. I look over at Cory whose already halfway out the door.

"Cmon man lets see whats up."

Quickly I nod my head and grab my bag off the ground. Cory is already halfway down the hallway and I race to catch up. Other people are peaking out their doors as we race by. We enter the lobby and find it empty. Nurse Joy isnt at her station so we head into the back room to see if she is there. On the floor is Nurse Joy knocked out and Chansey fanning her.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Are you alright?" She slowly opens her eyes.

"Yes, I'm all right dears, thank you."

"Nurse Joy, What happened?" Cory asked.

"I was treating a pokemon, yours in fact Dolan, when they woke up. I've never seen a pokemon wake up so fast from amnesia ever! I tried keeping it down but it freaked out when it saw me. It got up and tried to escape. I blocked its path but it tackled me. I think it must have escaped after that."

"Which Pokemon, Nurse Joy? Flora or Killer?

"It was your Bulbasaur, Dolan. Your Weedle is over there on the other cart."

I look over across the room, to where Nurse Joy is pointing, to see Killer sound asleep on the cart. Well I guess he must sleep like a geodude to stay asleep through all that racket. I get up and grab the pokeball off the shelf with Killer's name on it and put him back in the ball.

"I'm going after Flora." I run out the back door and through the lobby.

"Hey Dolan wait up!" I slow down and see Cory running after me.

"I'll help you look for your Flora. Trainers have to stick out for each other right?" I nod sharply and continue running.

"Flora grew up in a jungle setting, so the places she would want to hide would either be a park or forest. Any parks around here?"

"In fact there is one not to far from here. Follow me." Cory takes the lead and I fall in behind him. Flora has never really seen other people. How frightened will she be? I must put my mind to other things. As we run, I get to see Viridian City better than i did in the night. A bustling city with many families living here alongside pokemon. Twice we stopped and asked shop owners if they had seen a Bulbasaur pass though, and they had both pointed in the same direction as the park, a good sign. Finally we reach the park. Really one might call it a mini forest. Right smack dab in the middle of town there's a giant park.

"Dolan, I know my way through this forest. Make sure not to stray too far away or we could lose each other." Then we dive into the bushes.

"Flora! Flora! Come out! Its Dolan!" I dont hear anything. We continue walking through the forest until we hear some pokemon fighting.

"Cory, lets check it out."

"Ok, but be careful." Cory slips a pokeball from his belt and holds it at ready. Slowly we move towards the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing there seems to be a fight going on. Its a Arbok versus... my Flora! Flora seems to be doing badly against the Arbok as it uses its Poison Tail against Flora. Luckily Flora is part Poison so she doesn't take very much damage. I run out of the forest and over to Flora.

"Flora are you ok?"

Flora nods her head and seems glad that i'm there.

"SSsssSSss" I turn around to see Arbok right above me.

"Dolan watch out! Go, Champ! Use Peck!" I see a pink Blur shoot across my vision as a male Nidoran slams into Arbok with its horn. I pick Flora up and run over to wear Cory is. Nidoran runs up and jumps into Cory's arms.

"Nice Job Champ!"

"Thats a pretty strong Nidoran you have there. Mind if we have a -"

"SSSSsssSS"

"Looks like i'll have to ask you later. Flora, ready for Round 2?"

Flora nods yes and we prepare. The Arbok bursts out of the Forest and heads straight for us. It prepares a Bite for us.

"Ok Flora, dodge and then use a Tackle!" Flora runs at Arbok. Arbok dives at Flora but Flora nimbly dodges it and hits Arbok with a sound Tackle. It reels back at the force of the impact.

"Good. Another!" Flora runs at Arbok again but it gets pinned under a Poison Tail.

"Quickly, Flora get free!" Flora tries to escape but its arms and legs are trapped. As it struggles to get free, I see a look across Flora's face. All of a sudden vines come whipping out of Flora's bulb and hit Arbok squarely in the face.

"Wow Flora!" Flora runs back over to me.

"Dolan, your Bulbasaur just learned Vine Whip! Thats amazing!"

"What? You did?" Flora Nods. "Lets try it out then. Flora use Vine Whip!" Flora shoots vines out of its bulb as Arbok comes with a Bite. The Vines wrap around its mouth like a muzzle and then around the whole body. Flora picks the Arbok and flings it into a nearby tree. It faints. Quickly i grab a pokeball out of my bag and throw it at Arbok. It rustles once. Rustles twice. Ruscles three times... Caught.

"Whoo hoo! I caught another Pokemon!"

"Nice Job, I'll take that!" Two garbed figures appear out of the forest. They snatch the pokeball away from me.

"Hey give that back thats mine!"

"Sorry kid. We've been looking for this Pokemon for two days. Were not gonna let a snot nosed brat like you have it. We're Team Rocket. We take Pokemon. Now Bye!" Team Rocket pulls out small balls and throws them to the ground. A flash of smoke comes up.

"Oh no you don't! Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" Cory yells. The Poison Stingers fly through the smoke, but when it fades i see that they are all embedded in a tree, with no Team Rocket to be found.

"I'm sorry Dolan. Looks like they got away. But we'll get them some day." Cory says.

Just like that, my Pokemon is taken away from me. It was my third one too! Whose Team Rocket? All I know is that they are thieves. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get my pokemon back!

"It's alright. Nothing we can do about it now. Hopefully its not treated badly. All I can do is get stronger so that one day I can beat them and get it back."

"I know this is a bad time, but i think it will cheer you up. Would you like to have a pokemon battle with me? By the way your Flora beat that Arbok, it's pretty powerful. I want to battle you with my Nidoran."

"But my Flora's hurt! It would be unfair, wouldn't it?"

"Not a problem! Here Flora." Cory strolls over to Flora and grabs a bottle out of his bag.

"It's a potion. It'll heal your pokemon." Cory sprays the Potion onto Flora, and she starts to look better. Then after using the whole potion, Flora looks back to her normal self.

"Ok, i think shes all healed. How about that battle now?"

"Sure. Flora, you ready?" Flora nods. "Ok i'm ready."

"I'm ready too. It'll be a one one one match between my Nidoran and your Bulbasaur. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then let the match begin!"

"Flora, Tackle!"

"Champ, Peck!"

Flora and Nidoran run at each other and slam into each other, both bouncing apart at the impact.

"Quick, Champ, use Poison Sting!"

Nidoran opens its mouth and sprays out Poison stingers at Flora.

"Flora, use Vine Whip to block it." Flora whips out her vines and uses them to swat the stingers out of the air.

"Flora, Growl!" Flora let out a growl, and Nidoran seemed distrurbed by it.

"Champ, use Focus Energy!" Nidoran glows for a moment, and then looks more confident.

"Focus Energy? I know I studied Pokemon for years but I can't remember!"

"Focus Energy is an attack that allows the attack to do double the damage sometimes."

"Wow. Ok Flora, we have to make sure to be careful." Flora growls in agreement.

"Champ, use a Double Kick!" Nidoran comes at Flora flipping around to use his two hind feet.

"Flora, catch them with your vines!" Flora uses her vines to grab Nidoran's back feet.

"Now fling him!" Flora spins Nidoran, around and around, and then flings Nidoran, slamming him into a tree.

Nidoran gets up, limping.

"Flora, lets finish him! Use a tackle!"

Flora runs at Nidoran, head down.

"Champ, quick, dodge, and then use Peck!" Nidoran manages to dodge Flora, and then hits with a glowing peck. Flora is flung into a tree and the tree cripples under the impact.

"Flora! Are you ok?" Flora slowly gets up.

"Haha i got a critical hit on her. Now it's even."

I grit my teeth, sizing up the battle. What he says is right. I dont think Nido or Flora can take another hit.

"Ok Flora, lets finish this. Tackle!"

"Nido, we can beat them. Use Peck!"

Nido and Flora run at each other with everything they have and slam into each other. Even I can feel the impact. Both are flung back and slam down to the ground.

"Flora are you ok? Get up!"

"Champ, are you alright buddy? Can you stand?"

Both Flora and Nidoran stir a little, both struggling to get up. Nidoran slowly stands, his legs shaky.

"Cmon, Flora!" Slowly Flora tries to stand, getting up on two feet. But it was to much. She faints.

"Well looks like I win, Dolan. It was close."

After losing my Arbok, a loss in a battle was another blow.

"Flora, return. It's alright."

"Dolan, you tried your best, and your a new trainer. You're inexperienced. You just need some time to train and get stronger."

"I guess your right. Besides I need to get stronger to defeat Team Rocket."

"Even though your a newbie trainer, your Bulbasaur almost managed to defeat my Nidoran, which is a feat in itself. I want to see tits strength grow. I would like to join you on your journey."

I look up in wonder. This trainer I hardly knew, who had just beaten me, wanted to join me on my Pokemon journey. We had a lot in common, and could become friends. Besides, we could always part if we aren't.

"Sure, I don't mind. But why would you want to join me?"

"I have an interest in your strength. You're pretty quick and adaptive. Frankly, you have the potential to become a very powerful trainer. I want to see you grow."

"Then yes, I would be happy to let you join me. Now let's go get our Pokemon healed."

"Agreed."

Both Cory and I head off towards the Pokemon Center, deep in conversation about the recent battle, wondering what the future would bring.


	4. Forging New Bonds!

After dropping off our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Cory and I decided to find a decent food joint around here. Viridian City had many choices to offer. You had your good old classic Chinese, there was some Mexican over there and even American Food!

It was in the center of town. There was a large plaza in the middle, with some seating and a small band playing. I look past the band and see an American food joint. It had a bright Neon Sign that said Burger Boss. Sounds like a nice place to go.

"Hey Cory, lets grab some American Food!" I point to the American food joint.

"Sure man. Give me a second, I gotta pull some funds."

"Ok no problem."

I follow him over to a Mells Cargo Bank ATM Machine. He pulls out his card and swipes it in, puts the code in and pulls up his checking account. Account Type: Checking. Amount in Bank: 1,000,000, pokedollars. WAIT, WHAT? 1,000,000 pokedollars? DAMN! He must come from a rich family! I better act like I didn't see that. I slowly walk away as Cory pulls some of the money out.

"Ok. Im all set."

"Cool. Lets go."

We head over to the Burger Joint, tipping the band as we go. Hey give me a break, they were playing my favorite tune. Who doesnt like Cantina Band? We head into Burger Boss and it looks amazing. Black and White decker flooring, Chrome Acents on the seating, bright red leather booths, all with Rock paraphanelia on the walls. Who wouldn't like that. Theres a sign in front of us that says "Please seat yourself". We walk by it at sit in a booth in the back. A pretty waitress in a short skirt and an apron comes over.

"Hello boys. Welcome to Burger Boss. Can I get you started with some drinks?"

"Sure. I'll get a Diet Coke. What about you Cory?"

"Diet? Cmon man. I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

"Ok I'll be right back with those."

The waitress walks away, stopping every so often to take another customers offer. I see Cory staring, looking a little more than interested at a certain part of the waitress.

"Dude, stop staring at her ass."

"What? I can't help it. Girl shouldn't have a nice ass if she doesn't want me to look at it."

Great. I get stuck on an adventure with a pervert.

"So Cory, what are you ordering?"

"I don't know, I might order a nice bacon burger."

"Ah cmon man im going for the teriyaki burger."

"Nah I don't really like Teriyaki."

"What? I love that stuff!"

"Nah. Speaking of loving stuff..." Cory is looking over my shoulder. I turn around and see the waiteress coming back with our drinks.

*Sigh* "Seriously man? Cmon!"

"What?" I scowl at him. "Oh fine ruin my fun."

The waiteress comes over and delivers our drinks. She turns to me.

"So what would you like to eat, sir?"

"Oh I would like a Teriyaki Burger please."

"and for you?"

"I would like a Bacon Cheese Burger." She writes our orders down and puts her notepad away.

"Ok I'll be back with your orders soon."

She walks away.

"So Cory, what are you doing in Viridian City?"

"Oh just stopping by to see a couple or old friends, doing some training in the Viridian Forest."

"Nice! Isn't there a Gym around here though?"

"Yeah, but its closed down. I don't know why, but it seems the Gym Leader disappeared on his own agenda.

"Oh. Well where's the next gym from here then? I need to start collecting badges."

"Well... the closest Gym Leader from here is Brock of Pewter City. He's a Rock Type Gym Leader."

"Hmm... so he uses rock types. Then Flora will be Perfect! She's Grass Type and knows Vine Whip! We can easily take down Brock!"

"I wouldn't count on it so easily. His pokemon are pretty resilient. And even if you did, you can't just rely on your Bulbasaur alone. You also need to train your Weedle."

"I guess your right. Killer is pretty weak right now as I haven't trained it at all. I don't even know what moves it would know right now. I know in the battle it used Poison Sting but..."

"Well don't you have a Pokemon Guide? Most new trainers have one, and it tells all sorts of interesting things."

"Your right. I've used it once already. Hmm let me see." I scour through my backpack, and find the guide at the bottom. I pull it out.

"Weedle. In the... w section... hmm... AH! Here it is! Weedle. _Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head._ That really doesn't give me much to work with. Lets see... attacks... It knows Poison Sting and String Shot. Already knew about the Poison Sting."

"Yeah. It doesn't know very many attacks in the beginning. Train it up though, and it'll eventually evolve into a Beedrill. They're pretty nice to have."

"I guess. Well looks like I need to train up Killer then. Hey our foods here!"

The waitress had just exited the kitchen with two burgers heading our way. She stops in front of our table.

"Here you are boys! Bacon Burger for you, and a Teriyaki Burger for you. Anything else I can get for you?" I look over at Cory.

"Why Yes! How 'bout you sit down so I can look at- OWW!" I kicked him in the shin.

"No ma'am I think were good."

"Then you gentleman have a nice day. You can pay at the front counter when your done."

She walks off and I can feel Cory's angry stare.

"What the Hell did you do that for!"

"What do you think? Dude we're here to eat. Not to check out girls."

"Fine." I think I knocked out some pride.

15 minutes later, we exit Burger Boss.

It's a nice day. Bright, sun shining. It's not too hot and theres a nice breese blowing through the town. I see a flock of Pidgey settled in one of the trees in town. Some Spearow eating the crumbs of the sidewalks. Theres a couple billboards on the Building. _Try the new PokeDoll! With it, you can escape from any_ _Pokemon!_ or_ Is your Pokemon lacking in Attack? Then just buy a Protein! It'll fix that in no time!_

"Dolan, theres a Pokemon Mart right over there. Need any supplies?"

"Oh Crap yes. I need some more Pokeballs and a couple Potions."

"Ok, lets head over to it then."

We head over into the Pokemart and walk up to the cashier. A man in his 50's is maning the desk.

"What can i get for you boys today?"

"I need 6 Pokeballs and 5 Potions." I had already used 2 pokeballs, so this will give me an even 10.

"Here you are sir, that'll be 2700 pokedollars."

Damn thats a lot. Luckily my mom gave me some funds in case this happened. She always thinks of this stuff. I pay the man and look over at Cory.

"You need anything?"

"Nah I'm good. I restocked yesterday."

"Ok cool."

We exit the Mart and head towards the PokeCenter.

"So Cory, do you have any other pokemon than Champ?"

"Yeah. I also have a Machop named Flex. He's pretty strong so I don't bring him out that often. Trying to train up Nidoran you know."

"I see." I spot the PokeCenter as we round the corner. We walk in and go to the desk.

"Hey Nurse Joy were here to pick up our Pokemon."

"Hmm? Oh Lets see... Dolan and Cory was it?"

Both of us nod.

"A Bulbasaur and a Nidoran right?"

Nodding.

"Ok give me a second."

She walks into the back.

"Ah I love coming to Pokemon Centers. It really brings such a 'joy' to my life." Cory cracks up.

I just roll my eyes at his self proclaimed joke. Nurse Joy comes back holding two Pokeballs.

"Here you are. Heres your Bulbasaur Dolan. And heres your Nidoran Cory. Have a nice day."

We walk out of the Pokemon Center and sit on the bench outside.

"I'm so glad we have free Health Care on these guys. They would be a pain to pay for."

"Yeah no kidding." I agree with him. Now I wonder how to get to Pewter City?

"Hey Cory, what's the fastest way to get to Pewter City?"

"That would probably be through Viridian Forest. Thats the fastest way there is so far that I know.."

"Ok. We should probably start heading out there. I want to spend a couple days in there anyways training Killer and maybe Flora."

"Sounds good to me. Some training might be good for Champ too."

"OK."

We head over to a bus stop and catch a ride to the edge of the city. There's a path trainers use to get into the forest. We start walking that way.

"So how long have you been with Champ?"

"We've been buddies for a long time. One of the first Pokemon I caught. Haven't used him very much, thought it was time to train him."

It sounds like he's trained other pokemon. But he's told me he only has those two... hmm oh well maybe he was just saying that... Wow. I stop and stare at it. The Viridian Forest. The edge of the Forest leads for miles. You can see all the bright green vegetation in the forest, and how lush and overgrown its become. Luckily the path through seems well groomed, but it might be hard for training.

"Hey Dolan. Cmon man. We're not gonna get very far into it if we don't start now."

It's true. Its just past mid afternoon and we need to get into the forest at least a little. I wonder what fate has in store for me now?

I see Cory far ahead and I race to catch up to him.

Whatever it is I'll face it head on.

Plz Review guys i need those reviews!


	5. The Viridian Forest

**Our Characters so far:**

**Dolan**: A newbie 15 year old trainer who just recently set out on his journey. Though he has studied a lot for this moment, he seems unprepared more often than not.

**Cory**: A pervy trainer close to Dolan's age who seems to know his way around places. He has a unexplained amount of wealth.

**Flora**: Dolan's Bulbasuar. She is shy and afraid of loud noises and new situations, but can become a great battler under the right conditions.

**Killer**: Dolan's Weedle. Killer is pretty weak and has to rely on help from Flora.

**Flex**: Cory's Machop. Flex is usually hidden kept in its pokeball because it is currently much stronger than his Nidoran.

**Champ**: Cory's Nidoran (Male). Nidoran is a tough fighter, and has a great trust for Cory, despite the fact that they had just recently met.

After ten minutes in the forest, I could see how someone could get lost. The vast landscape of tall trees and dense underbrush could leave you lost for days. The small dirt road we trek on gives us a small glimpse at the lives from which the native Pokemon of this forest live. I see Kakuna and Metapod dangling from the tall pines of the forest. Flocks of bird Pokemon cawing in the Oaks. I hear rustling in the bushes to my left, and out poke little whiskers, a baby Rattata. The windy road we follow leads to a clearing off to the left.

"Hey Cory, that clearing would be good for training."

"Yeah. Your right. Its close to the road too, so we won't have to lose track of it."

We diverge from the path and walk through the bush into the clearing. A nice meadow, where the sunlight was just poking through the trees. We set our bags down on a fallen log and Cory sits down. I pull a Pokeball from my belt and throw it to the middle of the clearing.

"Come on out Killer!"

Killer, in a flash of red light, pops out of his pokeball.

"Alright Killer, let's see if we can spot some wild Pokemon. We need to increase your strength."

Killer nods. He climbs up onto my shoulder and we head for the far side of the clearing.

"Hey Dolan!"

I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Remember. There's no Pokemon Center around here. If your Pokemon faints, that's it. We would have to go back. I would suggest sending out Killer for the first couple attacks and then switching to Flora since she's stronger. Both your Pokemon will get stronger, but since Killer is weaker, he'll get stronger faster."

"Makes sense. Thanks!"

"No problem."

We continue walking through the meadow when we spot some rustling.

"Okay get ready Killer."

I can feel Killer, tensing up, waiting for the prime time to strike. We watch the bushes rustle and then.. A Rattata pops out!

"Go Killer! Poison Sting!"

Killer launches off my shoulder, baring his stinger at the Rattata. The Rattata barely notices in time and is hit with the hard stinger.

"Nice!" The Rattata slowly gets up. It bares it's fangs at us and runs towards Killer.

"Oh no! Killer, return!" Killer returns into its ball.

"Go Flora!" Flora comes out in a flash of red light.

As Flora comes out she is hit with Rattata's Scratch attack. It doesn't seem to do very much damage.

"Flora, looks like this Rattata is pretty weak. Let's take him out! Use Vine Whip!"

Flora takes out her Vines and they shoot over to where Rattata is. Rattata tries to escape, but fails and is caught in the vines.

"Now throw him!"

Flora picks up Rattata, spins him a couple times like a lasso, and then flings him into a tree. Rattata hits the tree hard and faints.

"Nice Job Flora! Now lets go make sure that Rattata is alright."

We walk over to where the Rattata is and I let Flora talk to it. It seems to be friendly enough to Flora after getting beaten. After a few minutes, the Rattata scurries away into the bushes.

"Well, it looks like Rattata is fine. That's good. We wouldn't want to leave a Pokemon down. It could die out here."

We walk over to where Cory is sitting and sit down with him. He's reading a book. Icha Icha something... oh well. He looks up from his book.

"Nice Job Dolan. You handled that battle well."

"Thanks. Aren't you going to train?"

"Nah. I'll get some battling in later."

I soak in the sun for awhile, taking in the beauty of the forest. Flora certainly seems to enjoy it. I guess I shouldn't keep her in the pokeball so much.

"Well Flora, back to training i guess. That is what we came here for." Flora merely nods and follows me.

We spent the next 2 hours battling all sorts of Pokemon that came out of the forest. Another Rattata (Dang there were a lot of those), some Pidgey, a lot of Caterpie, and a Kakuna and a Metapod.

After a tough battle with a Metapod, Cory calls over.

"Hey Dolan, we should probably get dinner started."

I guess he's right. The sun is about to set.

"C'mon Flora."

Flora runs over to me. We head over to Cory.

"I think we should just set up camp here. Its a nice place to train."

"Sounds good to me." Since he came up with the Idea to stay here, I started getting my stuff out for the night. I pull out my small tent and sleeping bad. I set up the small tent next to Cory's. He seemed to have already set his up for the inside of the tent is cramped, big enough for just one person. The sleeping bag just barely fits in. Flora seems to take a liking to my sleeping quarters and falls asleep inside the bag. I walk back out and close the flap. Walking over to Cory, who has already made a fire. I sit down on the log.

"The fire is all set. Now I just need to know what you want. I have this instant ramen, also I have some stew I could reheat."

Now that I think about it, I had rushed out of Viridian City so fast that I hadn't even gotten food! How stupid am I?

"I think instant ramen is fine. Truth is... I forgot all about food."

"Hahahaha I had guessed right then. Most trainers do. I remember spending my first night in the forest with nothing but berries in my stomach. Luckily I came prepared." THANK SWEET HEAVENS!

We heat up some water from a nearby stream and then poured it into our instant beef ramen. The smell waffing from the food smells amazing after a hard afternoon of training. We eat it in silence. After I'm finished with the instant ramen, I grab my backpack and pull out the pokemon food. Calling out to Killer and Flora, I pull out small bowls for them to eat out of. Two handfuls of food is all I give for each of them. Then I go over and warm my hands up around the fire.

The stars above shine brightly in the night. The big dipper is right above us. The Moon allows just enough light to be able to see the forest slightly in the night. The forest gives off a eerie and mysterious glow. I hear the sounds of sleeping Pokemon all around us. This is the life of a Pokemon trainer. Cory is still reading his book. How he can read with that little light I have no idea.

"Hey Cory, I've had a pretty full day. I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Ok man. See you tomorrow." I walk over to the tents and climb in, Flora and Killer following. I climb into the sleeping bag, Killer deciding to sleep in the bottom of the sleeping sack, as if he was a Kakuna already, and Flora deciding to sleep with her head poking out. The warmth of my Pokemon is so nice. Like my own personal heater. Tommorow's another day of training. I looked forward to every minute of it.

I spent the next two days in that field, training Killer and Flora. I could tell they were getting pretty strong. After every enemy taken down, they were getting a little stronger. Killer could even take some by himself now!

"Nice Killer!" Killer had just taken down another Rattata. Then Killer started to glow.

"Wow!"

"Dolan, your Weedle is evolving!"

Killer shines like no other, and I slowly see it change shape. Theres a flash of light and in the space where my little Weedle had been, theres a Kakuna!

"Killer, you evolved!"

Killer just stares at me with those solumn eyes.

"Well Dolan, Congratulations."

"Thanks. Do you think thats enough training? Or do you need some more?"

"I think I got enough training in. You can easily take down Brock now. Your Flora itself can probably take care of it."

I didn't think Flora was that powerful yet.

"Really? Wow."

"I'm not lying. Plus you stink. Lets hop into that stream, get cleaned up, then get the hell out of here."

"Alright haha."

We head back to camp grab towels, and head over to the stream. I set Kakuna by a large tree where i can see him. Cory and I strip down to our boxers and jump in.

"AHH!"

"YOWW!"

The water was a little less than satisfactory on the warm department.

"Cory, aren't you going to let your Pokemon out?"

"Oh, Right."

He gets out and reaches to his belt. Pulling off two pokeballs, he throws them in the air and releases Champ and Flex.

"C'mon guys lets get in the water!"

Champ and Flex both follow Cory back into the water. Flora decided to hang out on the edge of the water and not get wet. I dove under the water and swam over to her. She had her eyes closed. I pop out of the water and drag here in. She tries using her vines to escape, but i have a firm hold on her.

"Hahahahaha"

She looks at me in total dismay. Obviously she didn't want to get wet. But she had to join in the fun! I let her go and she swims back to shore. She runs up towards Killer and sits there glaring at me. Cory seems to be having fun with his pokemon, splashing each other. I join in and before long, were frozen to the bone. Soon we all get out and soak in the hot sun, drying off.

"Well we should probably head out if we want to make it to Pewter City."

"I guess your right."

I grabbed my discarded clothes and we put on our shoes and head to camp. We get dressed and put away our tents and sleeping bags. We pick up our garbage from the instant meals we had eaten and head out. I put Killer back into his pokeball. Our pokemon followed closely behind. The day turned out to be a nice, sunny day. We spent a good part of the afternoon on the dirt path, passing no one. If Cory hadn't been there, it would have felt very lonely. We cracked jokes, passing the time as we walked. As the sun begins to set, the forest seems to ease up as we exited the main part of the forest. Finally I start to see signs of civilization. We turn onto a cement walkway. Benches ever so often. Then I see it. As we walk to the endge of the hill, we see Pewter City below.

"Well Cory, looks like we made it."

"Haleluyah! I can actually sleep in a bed tonight."

"Hahaha well lets go! Race you to the Pokemon Center!"

"But you don't even know where the Pokemon Center is!"

"I don't care. I'll find out!"

We race down the hill towards Pewter City, our Pokemon trailing behind. Brock, here I come!


	6. Battle with Brock!

Our adventurers resume their journey with a little sustenance at the Pewter Pokemon Gym. They had dropped their Pokemon off at the Pokemon Center and settled down for some grub.

"So Dolan, how do you plan on beating Brock?"

"Well, I didn't really have a strategy in mind. I know that Gym Leaders are more powerful than regular trainers. However I also know that Flora is Grass-Type, and Grass-types are highly effective against Rock-types. Flora could dominate the field using her powerful vine-whip attack."

"Well I guess that's a good strategy for now, with so little Pokemon in your arsenal. You also trained you Kakuna, but I don't think Poison Sting will help very much against Brock's Onix and Geodude."

I turn my head at that, spilling my delicious bowl of spaghetti. "Mmpfh... (gulp) Oh? So that's what he has? I always wondered what Pokemon he used, but of course with the release forms you're not allowed to say."

"Well, it kind of slipped. Don't tell anyone I told you that." He stares me down.

"Ok, Ok. God. It looked like you were ready to kill me."

"Well there was that rule 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you' in place but I guess I can make an exception."

"Thanks? Anyways, Onix is probably his most powerful Pokemon, so I'll need to keep Flora as healthy as possible for that fight."

"That's always a good option. So are you gonna use Killer at all?"

"I'm not sure. I may."

We finish up at the Pokemon Center and clear our trays. We pass by some other Pokemon Trainers on the way up, all our age, one with a Rattata and one with a Caterpie. I listened in on their conversation "...its like my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata." I wanted to ask him why he was wearing shorts while it was raining outside, but I figured he'd talk forever.

"C'mon Dolan!"

I noticed that I had stopped and quickly catch up to Cory. We headed to one of the vacant rooms. Like most Pokemon Center rooms, it was filled with four Bed bunks, made of hardy wood. There was a lamp in the middle with a window behind it. Upon closer inspection I see that underneath the bottom bunk there are blankets, well-worn by the looks of them. They appear to be for the Pokemon! I guess if trainers wanted to let their Pokemon out for the night they could. Interesting. I head into the bathroom attached to the room. What I see is not good. I look like some backwoods hillbilly. Dirt on my face, hair in every direction, I definitely needed a shower.

"Hey Cory I'm taking a shower!"

"Alright man. Just don't completely dirty up the bathroom. I need it too!"

"Too late!"

"Gah!"

I laugh to myself and get in the shower. The hot water feels really nice on my skin. After a couple of days in Viridian Forest it was nice to have the small comforts a Pokemon Center provided for you. While not as nice as a Hotel, It still was one of the best places to go if you needed a rest. I hop out of the shower and get dressed in the only other pair of clothes I have. It's not like you got to carry around a giant suitcase full of your clothing. Your traveling all the time. Cory was sitting on the top bunk, reading some Trainer magazine.

"Dude! Listen to this! 'Brock has been training for the past few months, increasing his strength and taking down every challenger that has crossed his path. For those trainers going after the Boulder Badge, you will have a fight on your hands!'... well it looks like you're gonna get a challenge from Brock."

"I don't mind. It sounds like a Gym Battle is much more exciting than a trainer battle. I'm just excited."

"Well, don't get too ahead of yourself. Try to come up with a strategy." Cory hops off the top bunk, grabs his bag and heads into the bathroom. Looking out the window into the night lights of the city, I wonder what tomorrow's battle will bring. _I wonder how strong Brock will be? Are my Pokemon strong enough? What strategy should I use?_ _Maybe I should use Killer, trying to keep him alive long enough to use Harden a whole bunch so he's practically invincible, and then use string shot to slow Onix down. I know Poison Sting won't do much against an Onix or Geodude, but at least I can slow them down so Flora can come in and take them out. _My heart starts to race as I think about the upcoming battle with an elite, a trainer above all other trainers. I try to imagine the battle that is to come. Onix coming at Flora, Flora trying to dodge and barely misses Onix's Rock Throw, Killer using Harden a bunch of times to increase defense, Flora switching in...

"You Hoo! Dooooolan! Earth to Dolan!" I look over startled to where the voice is coming from and Cory's face is right next to mine, staring at me intently.

"WAHH! Dude, why do you always scare me like that?" I felt like I had jumped like 2 feet into the air.

"Well you were day dreaming pretty hard. Nervous about the gym battle tomorrow?"

"Kinda. I think I'm strong enough to beat him though."

"Well lets hope so, or we'll have to go back to the Viridian Forest, and I would rather not do that." We both shudder at the thought of going back to the Viridian Forest and leaving the comforts of the Pokemon Center. Cory climbs up into his bunk and gets into his bed. "Dude, you'll be fine. I think that if you keep a clear head and stay vigilant, Brock will be beaten for sure."

"Thanks. Well, it's a big day tomorrow. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok. Night!"

"Night..." I roll over and pull the covers on my shoulder, my mind wandering, only thinking about all the possible scenarios. Soon, my eyes start to waver and I close them, willing sleep to take me from my endless worrying. I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to beat Brock. Cory was already awake when I had awoken. We get dressed, make the beds, grab all our stuff from the bathroom and close the door. We head downstairs and talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hi Nurse Joy! We're here to pick up our Pokemon. Dolan and Cory." She nods and goes in the back to get our Pokemon. She comes out with a tray with four Pokeballs on it. I grab the two that are mine, distinguished by the odd coloring, and Cory grabs his.

"Will you boys be staying any longer?" I look over at Cory. Cory thinks for a minute and reply's.

"I think we'll stay another night."

"Alright then I'll keep the room under your name. Have a good day!" We wave to her and walk out of the Pokemon Center. The streets of Pewter had a much more earthy feel to them than the streets of Viridian. We talked to a couple of people as we walked by, one of them talking about something called a "repel". Must have just come out or something. We finally see the Gym just ahead and we head towards it. We reach the doors and Cory stops me for a minute.

"Dude, I have something for your Gym battle." He pulls out a brown bag and puts his hand in and pulls out a bottle.

"What is it?"

"Its called a Max Potion. Different from your regular potions, these bring your Pokemon back to full health."

"Wow, Thanks. I'll use it in battle." Cory gives it to me with a smirk on his face. It was like a devious smile, and I didn't know why he was making that face.

We head inside. A secretary inside looks up from her computer.

"Welcome to the Pewter Gym. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge Brock."

"Oh? A challenger? We haven't had one of those in a while. Head down the hallway and you'll see Brock on the left." "Thank you. And remember, first rule of Gym Battles: you don't talk about Gym Battles." I look at Cory who seems to look down and away, as we walk towards the left hallway and past a couple of doors until we hear...

"Oh! C'mon! No! Damn it! I died!" We walk in to see a guy our age, sitting in front of a big TV playing his NES. Super Mario Bros. 3 to be exact.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he practically jumps. He dies in the process.

"Well thanks. It appears I have a challenger. What did you expect me to do? Stand in my Gym all day and wait for trainers to come?"

I actually HAD thought that's what Leaders do all day, but I guess I was wrong.

"My names Dolan. I'm here to challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

"Maybe I'll actually have fun today. Lets head to the Gym." Brock turns to Cory and stares at him a moment, and they seem to have a starring battle, before he continues walking. Cory and I follow him back out into the hallway and down it, where there are double doors at the end. He pushes them open and we walk into a mini stadium, with a Battle Arena in the middle.

"Welcome to my Gym. Cory, can I have you judge this battle for us? I am too lazy to get a judge over here."

"Sure Brock."

I wondered how Brock knew Cory's name, but that was a question for a later date. Brock walks to the other end of the arena and we both stand in the Trainer Boxes. My heart starts beating faster and faster. Then Cory reads out the trainer regulations.

"This will be a two on two battle. The trainer loses when both Pokemon are unable to battle. The challenger is allowed to make substitutions and the Gym Leader is not. Also, Items may be used by both the Gym Leader and the challenger. Begin!"

We both throw out our first Pokemon. Killer pops out of his Pokeball and the Pokeball flies back into my hands. Brock throws out his Geodude.

"OK! Killer, use Harden!" Killer hardens its body, leaving a shine on its outside.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" Geodude rolls toward Killer, bouncing at the last second into a flinging tackle. Killer is thrown into a rock, but comes out fairly unharmed.

"Killer, keep using Harden!" Killer continues to use Harden, his defence going up and up.

"Geodude, keep tackling!" Geodude keeps coming at Killer with Tackles, but they do less and less damage to Killer. When Killer stops using Harden, I know that he can't do it anymore.

"Nice! Now, use String Shot!" Killer uses String Shot to wrap up Geodude, slowing him down. Eventually Geodude is wrapped up so much that he can hardly move, struggling to get to Killer.

"No! Geodude, roll yourself to Kakuna and give it another Tackle!" Geodude rolls with it's string covered body and hits Killer, sending him flying into me, where I dutifully catch him.

"Killer you did a nice job. Geodude can hardly move anymore. Now Return!" Killer is gone in a flash of light.

"Go Flora!" Flora pops out of her Pokeball and takes the field. Brock's eyes widen (that doesn't even make any sense) when he see's Flora and try's to get Geodude out of troubles way.

"Get out of the way Geodude! Hide!" Geodude tries to get out of the way but Killers String Shot is slowing him down immensely.

"Flora, hit him with a Vine Whip!" Flora hits Geodude with a quick Vine Whip to the face, flinging him to the other side of the Arena. As the smoke settles, Geodude appears to be fainted.

Cory looks over at Geodude and then states "Geodude is unable to Battle! Flora wins!" Brock quickly returns Geodude.

"Nice job beating my Geodude Dolan. But that was merely a warmup! Now for the main course!" Brock flings his Pokeball to the middle of the field and a giant Pokemon pops out. The Onix I had been waiting for!

"Try beating this Pokemon!" I think about Onix and how I could use Killer. I could give Killer the Max Potion after he Hardens up all the way to make him recover all his health... That's what I'll do!

"Flora, return!" Flora returns to the Pokeball and I send out Killer again.

"Killer, Go!"

"Oh? Bringing back your Kakuna I see! However, the Hardens you used earlier are now gone! Go Onix! Rock Throw!" Onix hits the ground with his tail and then bats rocks our way.

"Killer, Use Harden as much as you can again!" So the battle continues, with Killer using Harden and Onix using Rock Throw. Finally when Killer is done using Hardens I can see that he is almost spent, while Onix is still in full health.

"Your only prolonging your defeat!"

"Not if I use this Max Potion!" I pull out the Max Potion and run onto the battlefield to Killer and start spraying him down.

"Oh no you don't! Onix Rock Throw!" Onix continues his barrage of Rock Throws, AT ME!

"What the Hell! I gotta get out of here!" I run as quickly as I can, dodging Rocks as they drop around me.

"THIS IS WHY WE USE BERRIES, YOU DUMB FUCK! HAHAHAHAHA" Now I knew why Cory had ben laughing when he had given me that Max Potion. He wanted to see me scared out of wits.

"Thanks for that Cory!"

"No problem man, it's a learning experience!" He's just sitting over there cracking up at my exhaustion of almost being killed.

"Oh Shut up!" I quickly gain my breath to see Killer slammed into the wall behind me.

"Killer! Are you alright?" Killer seems to be ok. I pick him up and put him back on the battlefield.

"Killer, same strategy as the last time! String Shot! Wrap his head first!" Killer shoots string at Onix's head. It starts to cover the head.

"Oh no you don't! Onix, use wrap to immobilize Killer, and then Rock Throw!" Onix slides up to Killer and wraps around him, pinching him. Killer continues to wrap Onix's head with string and finally his whole head is covered, rendering him blind.

"Nice Killer! Now return!" Killer returns to his Pokeball and I prepare to use Flora again.

"Go Flora!" Flora pops out of her Pokeball again, looking ready to fight.

"Ok! You ready Flora? Get close to Onix, and then use Vine Whip!" Flora runs up to Onix, blind to Flora's movements, and then uses her vines to hit Onix down.

"No! Onix, stick your tail in the ground so you can feel Flora's movements!" Onix sticks his tail into the ground.

Now I'm stuck. If Flora runs around, Onix will feel her movements. However, Flora has no Ranged Moves. Hmm... Aha!

"Flora pick up a rock and throw it across the room!" Flora picks up a rock with her vines and throws it across the room, and Onix turns toward where the rock had made movement. "Now! Flora, hit Onix with a barrage of Vine whips!" Flora runs and gets within range of Onix and starts Hitting it with her Vines, causing Onix serious damage. Onix is unable to escape the attack as his tail is stuck in the ground, of no use to him now.

"Flora! Final attack! Double Vine Whip!" Flora uses both her vines at the same time to hit Onix across the face. Onix fall over into a cloud of dust. As the dust clears, Onix has fainted.

"Onix has been defeated which means that Dolan is the winner!" Cory cheers for me.

"Nice Flora! Good Job! Now return!" Brock also returns his Pokemon, and then walks over to where I am.

"Nice Job Dolan! Your strategy in beating my Geodude and Onix was impeccable! The way you used that rock, very nice!"

"Thank you! Your Onix is very strong."

"Yeah I trained him nicely. Thank you Cory for judging this battle. Oh! By the way Dolan, here's your badge. It's the Boulder Badge." He hands me a little badge. My first Gym Badge! Only 7 more to go!

"Thanks Brock! I'll have to buy a case when we get into town. Otherwise I could lose this." I shake his hand.

"Yeah they're very small. You're headed to Cerulean next, right? The fastest way is through Mt. Moon. And hey, don't feel shy! Drop by again! I'll be stronger the next time we battle!"

"Sounds good! Thank you for everything Brock!" I walk out of the Gym, first badge in hand, the road to victory clear as the sun. With my Pokemon and good friends like Cory, nothing was impossible!


End file.
